


Night Out

by CaptainDumbassIGuess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, One Shot, alcohol mentioned, i suck at titles lmao, just something quick i did, weirdly got inspired listening to Wanna Kiss by Hitomi Tohyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDumbassIGuess/pseuds/CaptainDumbassIGuess
Summary: Ludwig gets dragged out to a club cause of his brother and his friends and meets a certain Italian.





	Night Out

Bass thumps against the backs of people as the stench of sweat and alcohol wafts through the club. Bodies of people were grinding and swaying to the bumping rhythm almost drunkenly. Lights pulsated all around in varying colors in time with the music. Ludwig sipped more of his beer, leaning back against the bar and surveying the crowd. His brother, Gilbert, dragged him off to this club in hopes he would “loosen up for once”. It didn’t help that Gilbert also brought his two friends Antonio and Francis along with them. It took them almost half an hour to even leave all because Francis insisted he should dress better for the occasion but honestly Ludwig wasn’t really planning on engaging with the crowd. He figured his suit from work would’ve been fine to stay in but apparently not to the Frenchman. He scanned more of the crowd and noticed his brother with some blonde girl with glasses. He sighed turning back to face the bar. As he did, he saw a flash of red come up beside him and felt it bump into him. He looked up to see what it was and immediately felt his heart stop. 

She was tanned with chestnut hair. Her skin appeared flawless along with her makeup. She reminded Ludwig of the girls his cousin Lili would fawn over on Instagram. Her curly hair was up in a high ponytail while her bangs framed her face almost in perfect symmetry besides a wayward curl. His eyes slide down to take more of her in. She wore a dark red colored skater dress with elbow length trumpet sleeves. He blushed some when he noticed how low cut the dress was, the V-line meeting at her high waisted skirt. She seemed slender at the top and wider at her hips. A bubbly giggle caused Ludwig to snap out of his thoughts. He blushed brightly having realized she noticed him staring at her. 

“Like what you see?” she said, leaning over the bar with her head resting on her hand. Ludwig quickly looked back down at the table, thoroughly embarrassed and ready to leave the club. She held out her hand and all Ludwig could do is stare at it. She gave a small chuckle.

“I’m Felicia, what’s your name?” she asked. Ludwig blinked before shaking her hand back with a slightly sweaty hand. He hated the fact he was suddenly so nervous. Her voice was so beautiful and soft.

“L-Ludwig.” He coughed into his free hand, awkwardly pulling his hand back and turning back to his beer. He hadn’t drunk enough for something like this. She smiled at him. The bartender appeared in front of them, a dark colored drink in a small round glass with an orange slice inside. 

“Don’t worry Ludwig I don’t bite.” She said, a small grin on her face as she took a sip of her drink. “So, what brings you out tonight?” she climbed up on the bar-stool beside him. He went back to sipping his beer hoping it would help relax him more to talk to her. 

“My brother and his friends. They keep telling me I work too much and need to “let loose” more often. He just doesn’t understand with my job it’s hard to do so. What about yourself?” He asked taking a swig as he finished speaking. 

“Ah workaholic then? My friends brought me out. They thought it would be something nice to do since I’ve been dealing with some things, so I couldn’t say no to them.” She said taking small sips of her drink. 

“Rough week?” Ludwig asked, feeling some of the alcohol relax him more finally. This Felicia woman didn’t seem bad so far. If anything, Ludwig was starting to enjoy her presence at the bar with him. Maybe coming out wasn’t such a bad idea after all? She huffed out a laugh.

“You could say that.” She got quite and stared down at her now borderline empty drink, swirling the glass some. “It’s just nice to be out. Haven’t gone out to a club like this in a while.” She said quietly a sad smile on her lips. Ludwig stared at her for a bit before downing the rest of his beer and stood up suddenly. Felicia looked up surprised at him. He held his hand out for her and all she did was stare at it, her eyes glancing from his hand to his face and back down. 

“Well how about we make it more exciting? Come dance with me?” Ludwig could feel his cheeks burn from realizing what exactly he was doing but honestly with the alcohol in his system he couldn’t care much. She grinned and downed the rest of her drink as well before grabbing his hand. She stood up and pulled down her dress with her free hand. 

“That’d be nice.” She said as she guided him out to the dance floor. Ludwig just watched her as she did with a small smile. He’d have to thank his brother later for forcing him to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> For a reference to the dress Italy wears http://www.tobi.com/product/63092-tobi-take-it-slow-skater-dress?color_id=90871 its so freaking cute. Also for those curious the drink Italy has is Negroni.


End file.
